


Worry

by PilotInTheStars



Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Jacen isn't born yet, Kanan Lives AU, Pregnancy, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Kanan and Hera find themselves worrying about the Inquisitors and their baby.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I was still sad about Kanan's death six months later, so I decided to write this. It's lowkey angsty, I suppose, but any future stories will be a lot happier.

At the end of the first week back at Yavin after the liberation of Lothal, and back to the routine of the Rebellion, Kanan had a dream. 

It wasn’t a good one by any means. But it didn’t start off horribly. The Ghost was quiet - everyone was gone, and at first he thought perhaps they were parked somewhere, but then he felt the rumbling of the ship and the sound of the hyperdrive, and realized they were flying. Well, he was flying, entirely alone. The rest of his family was gone. Hera, Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb’s Force-signatures were nowhere to be found. 

But there was one signature there. The Force-signature sent a cold dripping down his spine, one he recognized, and one he hadn’t felt in years. It was like a dark abyss that swallowed all light and life, and he found himself having to remind himself to breathe.

The next moment Kanan found himself running through the ship to the cabins, not being able to get there quick enough, and that’s when he saw him. 

The Grand Inquisitor, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, stood at the end of the hallway. No words came from his mouth, which displayed the most sinister of smiles.

Kanan found himself igniting his lightsaber, and the Inquisitor did the same. And that’s when a baby began to wail.

_No. No… That couldn’t… ___

Kanan’s eyes met the Inquisitor’s eyes. And he lunged to attack and woke with a start.

Everything was dark again, and his heart was thumping in his chest. He took a breath and tried to settle back in, but his whole mind was on edge. 

Someone placed their hand on his arm. 

“Kanan?”

Hera. 

“Kanan, are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He took a breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

The second the words came out of his mouth, he easily imagined her raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m fine. Did I wake you up?”

Hera fell back onto her pillow. “I haven’t been able to sleep all night. You were muttering to yourself. I was worried.” She paused, and then continued. “You had a bad dream, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked.

Kanan hesitated. “Yes, I just don’t want…” He knew that Hera was already stressed with everything else going on. 

“To worry me?” Hera asked.

“Yeah.”

Hera paused. “It involves the baby, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

She gave a sigh and took Kanan’s hand in her own, and placed her other hand on her stomach. He moved closer to her. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“Inquisitor. He was on the ship, and… a baby was crying. The dream ended after that.” He wrapped his arms around her and she moved closer to him. She was warm through both of their pajama shirts and her presence in the Force had its warm glow, though it was slightly different now, mixed with that tiny light in her womb, different from her, but still carried by her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s just a dream.” _But who knows what could happen. ___

They laid in silence for a while until Hera finally said softly, “I had a thought like that the other day.”

“What happened?”

“All of you were off somewhere, and it was just me working on the Ghost. I was doing repairs and I thought about how I got so worried sometimes when you guys were gone for too long, especially back when Ezra joined the crew and we had to worry about the Inquisitors. And I just worried. And it’s never gone away, but that worry is just always there now. What would I do if I was alone with the baby and the Inquisitor came for them?” 

Before Kanan said anything, she added, “Of course, I would fight, I’m not going to let them get past me if I can help it. I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to them. I’m just afraid.”

He felt her place her forehead against his chest. 

“I know,” he said, “I’m afraid too.” He placed his hand at her back, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. And then he tried to reassure her. 

“We haven’t seen any Inquisitors for years, and who knows if this baby’s even Force-sensitive.”

Hera placed her hand towards the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Is that even possible?” she said.

“Maybe. I don’t know, to be honest.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Hera rolled onto her back and Kanan placed a hand on her stomach. There was still no evidence there was something there and there wouldn’t be for a while.

“What are you doing?” Hera said with a chuckle.

“Nothing. Just telling them we love them.”

“I’m not sure they understand words just yet,” Hera said. 

Kanan shrugged. “Yeah, but I just wanna let them know.”

She ran her fingers through his hair again and he felt her drift off into sleep as he focused on the tiny light. 

_We just worry a lot, baby. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. ___

Those words ended up reassuring him more than anyone else, and with those thoughts, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I only know one truth, and it is that Hera and Kanan deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
